This invention relates to an amusement device, and more particularly, a device for shaking dice used in a variety of games of chance.
Many games, such as backgammon, require the user of dice to determine the movement of gamepieces about a gameboard. The dice, if not stored properly, are often misplaced and lost or even when available, are often thrown off the gameboard when tossed delaying the game until they are recovered. This invention provides a container for storing and selectively displaying such dice and a sealed container in which the dice can be mixed without fear of losing the dice.